Un grand secret
by nat0ou
Summary: girlEd X Roy Mustang Edward Elric nous cachait un grand secret depuis tout ce temps ... Mais lequel est-il ?


**auteur**: bah moi uu

**paring**: girlEd X Roy (huhu -)

**disclaimer**: pas n'a moi T-T

**Note: **Réponse à un des défi lancés par Dragonna... Pourquoi j'y ai répondu ... huhu, j'avais envie

Et Merci pour tes conseils et commentaires, Dragonna, ils m'ont été d'une grande utilité s'incline poliment

**Ceci n'est que le prologue...** Et je tiens à informer la populasse d'avance que les mise à jour seront irrégulières uu

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

- Merde, merde, merde, MERDE, MERDE !!

Ce (joli et doux) cri résonna dans la caserne du QG de l'Est d'Amestris. En effet, le jeune Fullmetal était de visite.

Il avait eu le droit à un entraînement surprise et profitait à présent de sa douche bien méritée.

Flash Back

- Fullmetal, suis-moi.

Le ton employé par notre cher ? colonel se voulait sans appel. Le ''Fullmetal'' en question se vit donc obligé d'obéir.

Roy Mustang parcourait les couloirs du QG et s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Entre.

_A quoi je vais encore avoir le droit ? _

Le Fullmetal prit un air blasé et entra. Le colonel le suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux. Le blondinet perdit son air blasé en voyant au centre de la pièce le major Armstrong accompagné comme toujours de ses petites étoiles roses.

Il se tourna vers le brun pour le questionner mais celui-ci le devança:

- Tu as perdu de la force au corps à corps, Fullmetal, et ce, malgré tes entraînements quotidiens...

Flash Back off

Edward s'assit, le souffle coupé, en se tenant le ventre, et se laissa glisser le long du mur de sa cabine.

Quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol… Il se remémora ce que Winry lui avait dit, quelque temps auparavant, lors de l'une de leur rare conversation téléphonique…

_Ed fermait les yeux, plus agacé qu'autre chose, et coupa son amie dans son monologue en disant, tout de même un peu gêné:_

_- Winry, j'me sens mal en ce moment, j'ai mal au ventre … _

_-Tu as quel âge déjà, 12 ans ? 12 ans et demi ?_

_Le blondinet passa sa main de chair dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux, un air agacé sur son visage, et déclara avec une voix ironique: _

_-Winry, j'te rappelle qu'on a le même âge..._

_-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, t'étonnes pas, c'est normal, ton corps est sans doutes prêt, avait-elle dit, souriante._

_-Prêt à quoi ? _

_-Ah, 'faut que j'te laisse, mamie m'appelle!_

Elle l'avait laissé cogiter là-dessus… Il avait tenté de chercher parmi les femmes qui l'entouraient : Gracia Hugues, Maria Ross, et même le lieutenant Hawkeye ... Sous prétexte que son amie ne voulait pas lui expliquer son mal. Après tout, c'était un peu ça, non ?

- Nii-san ...

Al tenta de s'approcher de son frère qui semblait vraiment souffrir.

- Putain... C'était vraiment pas le moment... J'comprend mieux pourquoi j'me sentais mal ces derniers temps... murmura le plus âgé.

- Ed... ?

- Al, appelle Winry de toute urgence, et dit lui de prendre le premier train pour East City...

- Ed ? Qu'est ce que ...

- DEPECHES TOI !!

L'armure sursauta et sortit de la pièce en courant. Edward entendit la porte claquer et retourna à sa ''contemplation'' du sol.

-Merde... murmura-t-il encore.

Assis, il fixait le mince filet de sang s'écouler jusqu'au centre de sa cabine. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Une larme coula.

- Merde ...

Al revint quelques minutes plus tard en disant que le prochain train était, à Resembool, dans 1/4 d'heure, et que, par conséquent, si Winry arrivait à l'avoir, elle serait là dans un peu plus d'une heure.

- Une heure, hein ...

- Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Al, je...

- Tu devrais sortir de la douche, tu vas choper la crève!

- AL !

- Plait-il ?

- Je crois que... J'ai ... mes premières règles ... Enfin … ça y ressemble … Enfin, d'après … ce qu'on m'en a dit … annonça Edward, ses joues ayant pris une couleur rosée, fuyant le ''regard'' de son frère.

Al sembla choqué. Il mit un certain temps à assimiler ce que venait de dire son frère. Il se mit à glousser de rire, et dit d'une voix où on sentait qu'il se retenait:

- il était temps!

* * *

_à suivre_ ... :D

ed: arf, c'est quoi ça encore ?? èwé

nat0où: euh ... Un nouveau moyen de te faire péter les plombs ? :D

très chers lecteurs, à vos reviews


End file.
